Star Gazing
by GleekLover12
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine's life is miserable. But looking at stars makes it etter, especially when he gets some company. sheer fluff with some angst thrown in there. disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters!


**A/N this one starts out a little sad, but I promise everything will be good again! So here you have some angst and fluff :) enjoy and leave a review – they make me very, very happy :p **

He was feeling miserable. Blaine walked up to his front door and pushed it open, only to hear his mother yelling at his father. He dropped his bag in the entrance hall and walked straight upstairs, without as much as a hello. He tended to ignore his parents most of the time, because whenever he got the courage to actually speak up someone ended up slapping him across the face fro talking back.

He shut the door to his bedroom and took his i-pod out of his pocket, plugged it into his boxes and turned the volume up so high his ears almost started bleeding. This was just an ordinary Thursday night in the Anderson home. Blaine always did his homework in his school's library so he could go home later.

School wasn't great either, ever since he came out, people started avoiding him and hearing insults was part of his routine. But just because he got used to them didn't mean they didn't hurt. But lately things started getting out of hand, the jocks in his school had made it their mission to make Blaine hurt as much as possible without leaving any marks on his face. His ribs had all been at least broken once, but he couldn't go complain because none of it happened on school grounds and he knew that if he'd go to the police nothing would happen.

Blaine sighed and resisted the urge to go into his bathroom and take out his razorblade and slide it across his underarm. He didn't have friends; he had acquaintances but no real friends. Music was always there for him and it cleared his mind. He didn't go down for dinner, because the shouting hadn't stopped, it just moved around the house. His sleep didn't give him much rest, with nightmares creeping into his subconscious. More than once he woke up, trembling and sweat running down his back.

His parents didn't come in anymore whenever he woke up screaming, whenever he told them about his nightmares, they told him to stop being such a baby and grow up. When the next morning arrived, he mentally prepared himself for another day of at least psychological abuse and a shove or two into the lockers.

The day dragged on and he almost ran home, not caring whether he'd get confronted with loud voices again. This day had been a very bad one. He threw his satchel into his room, grabbed his i-pod and pulled on his sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He put the ear buds in and went for a run. A really long run. When he finally was out of breath he found himself in a deserted park. The sun was going down and he lay down in the grass trying to catch his breath and ignore the mental stabs his brain was giving him.

He felt the sun creeping lower and lower in the sky, the June air was cooling down a bit. He was still lying in the grass, not a soul around, heaving deep breaths to try and calm himself. He found he quite enjoyed just lying there and nothing or no one around calling him names. The peace was exactly what he needed. When he finally got up, it was dark and he slowly started heading back home.

From that day on, whenever Blaine needed a break he found himself in that park lying in the grass until the stars were clearly visible. He even started to recognize zodiac signs.

It was in the middle of July when he was walking down the street to the grocery shop that his whole world fell apart – again. Three guys, all taller and bigger than him were watching his every move. They went to the same school but he'd never talked to them. Blaine avoided eye-contact and quickly moved past them. When he wanted to go back home he heard them follow him. He picked up his pace and tried to shake them off. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into a wall. Another one took the groceries bag and tossed it to the side. One of the guys placed his arm roughly underneath Blaine's chin, almost cutting off his breathing.

"You little fag, I bet you just love parading around here, don't you?" one of them hissed, punching him in the stomach. Blaine groaned and collapsed on the ground, heaving breaths, trying to get oxygen running through his blood again.

The three guys kicked him in his sides and his back. Until Blaine almost wasn't moving anymore. They left laughing and high fiving. After a couple of minutes, Blaine got on his hands and feet, spitting out a mouthful of blood and wiping away the tears that streaked his face.

The groceries were destroyed and he didn't dare to go home the way he looked now, so he went to the park, feeling his ribs throb, but none of them were broken. The sun was setting and when he finally lay in the middle of the grass field he could see some lone stars coming out already.

After a while he heard some rustling nearby and he quickly sat up, gasping when his ribs protested. He saw a slender figure walking his direction.

"Uhm, hi, are you – who – what are you doing?" he heard a high but male voice ask him.

Blaine didn't answer for a moment, mesmerized by the appearance of the boy crouching in front of him. He had a soft pale skin, chest nut hair that was carefully styled to make it look nonchalant and his eyes. Oh god his eyes! They were blue or were they grey? They seemed to change color as Blaine's focus shifted.

"Uh, hi, I – I'm just looking at the s-stars," he finally managed to answer.

"Okay… are – are you okay though?" the boy asked, noticing a scrape on Blaine's left cheek. He reached out to take a better look at it but Blaine flinched away. The boy quickly dropped his hand and smiled a little, sad smile.

"I'm Kurt," he said offering his hand. Blaine shook it and cleared his throat. "Blaine," he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, so… is it okay if I look at the stars with you?" Kurt asked him, making sure not to touch him anymore.

Blaine nodded and lay back down. He heard Kurt move and when he looked to the side he saw Kurt gazing up. After a couple of minutes, Blaine raised his arm and pointed at a star constellation. "That is the lion," he said.

"Huh," was the only thing Kurt said and then he let the silence settle in between them again. It was a comfortable silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly not taking his eyes off the night sky.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you lie here? I've seen you a lot around here, I just didn't have the courage to come and ask what the hell you were doing," Kurt laughed softly. It sounded like sleigh bells in Blaine's ears; it was the best sound in the whole world. And somehow, Blaine told Kurt everything. About his parents, school, the abuse, and what had happened earlier that night.

When he was finished he saw a look of utter shock on Kurt's face. But before Kurt said anything, Blaine stopped him, telling him he didn't have to say anything. They lay there for hours just talking about anything. When finally Kurt got up he looked at Blaine sadly.

"I want to be your friend, Blaine. Here call me whenever you need it okay?" Kurt said handing Blaine a little piece of paper.

Blaine nodded and securely tucked it away. Blaine stood up and after a moment of doubting he stepped in and hugged Kurt, much to the surprise of the taller boy.

"Thank you," the dark haired boy said. Kurt just simply patted his curls a little and let out a sigh. They both left the park and each headed a different direction, going home.

o.O.o

Since that warm July night, the two boys almost met up every night at the same spot in the park. Just looking at the stars, most of the time not even speaking. When they got more comfortable around each other they started to go and get coffee together. Sure Blaine still suffered at school and at home, but Kurt always managed to get Blaine to smile again.

Months passed and they became inseparable. And it was Kurt who made the first move and kissed Blaine. Blaine transferred to Kurt's school, where they had a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy. His life was starting to get better; his parents were getting a divorce which caused for the fighting to stop. And Blaine was head over heels in love.

He graduated as an honors student and went to college in New York together with Kurt. They got married when they were 27 and had their first child when Blaine turned 29.

o.O.o

Years had passed and the two were old and grey, when Blaine found himself telling this very story to his grandchildren, sitting on a swing in his back yard.

"Does the story end with a 'and they lived happily ever after'?" Sarah asked her granddaddy.

They heard footsteps coming from behind them and saw Kurt coming to join them, carrying a tray with lemonade and ice cream.

"Yes it does," Blaine said to the little girl watching as the other kids had crowded around Kurt excitedly waiting for their treats. He cuddled the little girl.

"Yes it does."

**A/N like it? Let me know guys, reviews make me want to write more :) **

**Review! **

**Love.**


End file.
